1. Description of the Prior Art
A need exists for a satisfactory quick-connect, quick-disconnect connector and terminal for a battery of a motor vehicle which do not require the use of tools. The following U.S. Patents disclose different types of connectors and terminals for batteries which are unsatisfactory for various reasons:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 768,175; 1,421,017; 1,507,936; 1,627,442;1,770,975; 3,670,297; 3,992,075; 4,042,759.
2. Summary of the Invention
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel and useful battery terminal and connector which may be readily connected and disconnected and which do not require the use of tools.
The terminal member for the battery has an aperture formed therein for receiving the male member of a connector. The aperture is basically cylindrical in shape with wall means extending radially inward from the wall of said aperture on one side thereof defining an arcuate shaped slot on said one side. The connector comprises a male member having a main portion which is basically cylindrical in shape. An arcuate shaped member extends radially outward from one side of the main portion. The male member may be inserted into the aperture and rotated relative to the terminal member to wedge the arcuate shaped member into the slot to secure the male member in the aperture whereby a good mechanical and electrical connection is obtained. The connector may be removed by rotating the male member in an opposite direction and removing the male member from the aperture of the terminal member.